OTD: Vindictive
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Prequel to Outrun the Dawn. Starscream and Jazz go on a mission, and Screamer betrays Jazz to the Autobots. What happens when Prowl finds out Screamer's the reason Jazz is hurt? Full summary inside.


Transformers © Hasbro.

AN: This is just something that popped up when my friend and I were roleplaying. Takes place long before OTD.

Summary: Jazz went on a mission, and Starscream was _supposed_ to watch his back. What happens when Prowl finds out the Decepticon TIC didn't do his job properly? Rule number one of dealing with the Autobots: Never piss Prowl off!

**Vindictive**

It was supposed to be a simple mission, Jazz thought dourly. Go in, get intel from the Autobots, and get back out. He didn't even have the usual reservations about infiltrating an Autobot base this time – all his intelligence told him Prowl would be out on patrol during the entire encounter. In fact, his intel told him most of the stronger fighters would either be out on patrol or in the med bay where they couldn't do any harm, and if there was someone there who could hurt him – then hey, he had Starscream with him. Starscream was supposed to watch his back.

None of which explained why Jazz was currently in Hook's med bay – the last place any sane mech wanted to be – with a massive hole in his back leaking energon. Hook was muttering under his breath while Starscream glared at him from the door.

Of course he was glaring. How dare he survive a direct hit from Ironhide's cannons?

There was really nothing Jazz could do. All that was really left was to sit there, stew, and plot ways of exacting revenge on the fragger who was _supposed_ to have been watching his back.

Thundercracker watched Jazz from behind Starscream, completely unnoticed by the Decepticon SIC and TIC. He knew what had gone down – in fact, he knew more about the rivalry between Screamer and Jazz than Megatron himself did, although the Decepticon leader pretended it didn't exist. Megatron enjoyed pitting Jazz and Starscream against each other. Thundercracker figured this was another one of Meg's mind games. A sneer twisted his lips.

Well. It was time to show Screamer what would happen if he crossed their SIC.

And the sweet part was, Thundercracker knew just the Autobot to prove it to him.

/-----/

Prowl had heard all about the assault on the Ark while he'd been gone. In all actuality, it hadn't surprised him. Jazz did not talk to him about Megatron's plans, and Prowl never told Jazz about Prime's, but they somehow managed to avoid each other every time they were forced out on the battlefield. It wasn't shocking that such an attack would happen while Prowl was out on an extended patrol. In fact, Jazz probably planned it that way.

What he hadn't been expecting was Ironhide's bragging. He stood by the energon dispenser, sipping at his cube while listening intently. Judging from the way everyone was ignoring him, he was doing a good job at keeping a disinterested face.

"The fly-boy wasn't even paying attention, and Jazz had his nose buried in Teletraan-1." Ironhide bragged. "It was the easiest thing in the world to shoot him in the back."

"Did you kill him?" Cliffjumper asked eagerly.

Ironhide shook his head. "Nah. Fragger escaped before I could get off another shot. But he is injured – I dunno if he made it back with that wound."

Anger shot through Prowl, but he hid it behind another drink. If only Ironhide knew, he thought darkly. Jazz was harder to kill than that. If anything, he was back at the Nemesis already and trying to avoid Hook's med bay. Jazz had told him horror stories about Hook that made Ratchet's not-so-tender mercies seem gentle by comparison. He gave himself a moment to calm down before leaving the rec room, not even bothering to listen to Ironhide exaggerate his victory. It would only serve to slag Prowl off even more.

He needed to contact Jazz, but that wasn't safe. Jazz would most likely be in meetings with Megatron and Soundwave for the next few vorns, at least. He would comm. Prowl when it was safe and leave Prowl a message letting him know Jazz was all right. That's what would happen.

In the meantime, though, he was going to pace and worry and pace some more until he finally heard from Jazz.

He made it to his quarters in time to see his personal computer terminal flash at him. He frowned. A message, from an unknown source? Who on Cybertron had access to Prowl's correspondence address? He tapped a few keys and brought the message on screen. His optics widened.

_Screamer was supposed to have Jazz's back._

_-TC_

A slow smile spread across Prowl's faceplates. He was going to owe Thundercracker for this one.

But first – there was business to take care of.

/----/

Starscream waited impatiently at the very edge of Kaon. He had gotten an anonymous message from an Autobot, seeking to exchange information. He had been surprised at first, but then again, even a _noble_ leader like Optimus Prime was bound to have traitors. So he went, and he waited.

Although it shocked him to see none other than Autobot SIC Prowl walk up and face him. "You came." he observed.

Starscream took a moment to regain his thoughts. "I came. There's no way I would pass up a chance to deal with a traitor."

"Yes – you would like hanging out with your own kind, wouldn't you?" Prowl mused, a slight smirk on his face. Starscream scowled.

"Don't talk like you're better than me, Autobot." he hissed. "In fact, you're even worse – you're the SIC!" He calmed himself before continuing. "So – what kind of information do you have for me?"

"I'll tell you later." Prowl said easily. "There's something else you should know first – you really are a fool."

Starscream barely had a chance to think that one over before Prowl came at him with an energon dagger.

/----/

Jazz was mildly annoyed to be summoned to Megatron's office again. He hadn't even really had time to contact Prowl and let him know everything was all right. His life-long friend was probably worried sick about him by this point. Jazz knew Ironhide was going to brag about his shot to everyone. Aft.

He walked into Megatron's office and stopped cold.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were standing behind Megatron, exchanging looks and smirks while Megatron was distracted. Megatron himself was standing just in front of several large boxes, hands on his knees and laughing harder than Jazz had ever seen him. He glanced up in time to see Jazz staring at him and motioned him over. Jazz approached hesitantly.

"Our third in command went to visit an Autobot today." Megatron said, finally calming enough to stand upright. "Apparently, they were supposed to exchange information. You see the results in front of you." He motioned to the boxes. Jazz looked and almost fell over laughing himself.

There were six boxes – each containing a piece of a _very_ pissed-off Starscream, and conspicuously missing his wings. How he was still alive, Jazz didn't know. Starscream's head was glaring up and cursing at all of them, and Jazz couldn't help sniggering as Megatron exploded into laughter again, taunting the already enraged Seeker.

Jazz glanced up at Thundercracker and Skywarp. Thundercracker shrugged and mouthed one word that explained everything.

_Prowl._

Jazz grinned. At least now he didn't have to worry about getting back at the cursed Seeker. Prowl had done that for him.

/----/

AN: Okay, so we thought it was hysterical. Review, please!


End file.
